


If You Like It, Put A Ring On It

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family-centric, Fluff, Reader-Insert, The kids are cranky teacups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Bruce is falling in love, which is leading his kids to irrationally hate. After countless sabotages and tears to go around, the kids got to thinking... maybe it won't be too bad to have a mother.





	1. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT SPELL PROOFED  
> AMEN  
> HAHAHAHHAHAH

**_February 6th || 11:48 am_ **

I grunted at the collision and propelled back. The surface, a man's moving figure, caused quite a reaction from me. Thankfully, he caught me before I fell and asked if I was alright. I turned to him, _and wow his handsome face_ , and apologized profusely as I latched onto his evidently designer suit clad bicep with my hands. I gazed at his worried face with an equal expression and shook my head in disagreement as I continued to say _"I'm sorry."_

Later on, the man who was cleanly shaven and had slicked hair back flashed me a small but bright smile. I chuckled nervously and sighed in slight relief, afterwards letting go of him. I looked to my brown boots and I puffed air out from my cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge." I turned back to him as I fiddled with the ends of my brown coat and rubbed my hand on my blue jeans, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

_"In a hurry?"_

I sighed, "No point now, the cab I was chasing after got stolen by some guy with a beard." I moved my lips to the side and looked behind me, seeing no sign of anymore taxi cabs nigh. I turned back to the man, gave a soft smile and waved, "I'm sorry again, mister. I hope I wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

He didn't react and only watched as I walked away. Soon enough when I got to the end of the street, I turned back and saw he was no longer there.

 

 

**_February 9th || 3:18 pm_ **

My back collided with a solid surface. I was a little surprised to see it wasn't a wall and was actually a human body. He looked down on me and chuckled, "You know, you should really watch were you're going. There are priceless pieces you could easily knock over."

Turning away from him, I pursed my lips into an embarrassed smile, feeling my cheeks burn softly. I placed my hands on my hips, "I could just pay them off," I scoffed, turning back to the man who was once again clad in a designer suit, but in a shade of dark blue this time around and not black. It seems I will have to step up my choice of wardrobe if I am not to be constantly under_dressed around this man. I broke into a giddy laugh after acquiring only an expressionless reaction, then waved off my comment, _"Kidding,"_ I slighly snorted. "Anyway, I know this museum like the back of my hand," I looked around, "It's highly improbable that I run into anything, to be honest."

The man had a soft upward curve on his lips, "Work here?"

 _"That,"_ I pointed, "and I basically grew up running around these halls. They didn't really do much remodeling over the years."

He nodded and turned to the piece beside him. "This one's new." he stated, making me nod. "It came in about a month ago and I..." I huffed, "I _literally_ cried when I saw it."

"Ah, a lover of Monet."

 _"A lover of the arts,"_ I corrected through my impressed smile, "though yes, I love impressionism. That, and the glorious renaissance."

"Where did this come from?" he asked, not turning his sight away from the million dollar piece on display.

"The owner of the museum paid a pretty penny and got their sticky hands on it." I chuckled, crossing my arms and tilting my head at the sight. "Normally I'd be appalled by the amount of money it cost to buy something like this, but this... **is** _really_ one of those things that are just... worth it." I turned to the man who was already looking at me, "Or at least that's what you tell someone to comfort them."

He chuckled softly, "You must be awfully close to the owner of the place."

I nodded and chuckled all the same, "I should be, this piece was bought as a birthday present to me."

The man smiled and turned his body to me, "Well, happy birthday. May I ask how young you are?" I laughed and mimicked his actions once more, facing my body parallel to his  _"Ancient_ enough to constantly have my mother pester me about getting married and giving her grandchildren _a-s-a-p."_

Just as the man laughed and mumbled something under his breath, someone from the far corner of the room called for me, making me turn and nod. I looked back at the man I was conversing with. He had a soft expression when he repeated the name he heard, _my name,_ "It's nice to meet you. I'm Bruce," he added, holding his hand out. I smiled and shook his hand, pulled away and started walking backwards, "It's lovely to meet you, but I have to go. There's a new delivery and I have to be the one to authenticate it."

 

 

**_February 14th || 8:09 pm_ **

"You lied to me."

The voice made me flinch in my place. I turned to the speaker then broke into a smile and chuckled, "When did I do such a thing?"

"You said you were close to the owner." he spoke, eyes narrowed and locked on me. "I said I _should_  be, considering _she_ and _I_ are _one_ in the same."

The man, once again sharply suited, gave me an incredulous laugh. Thankfully his attire was well matched against the black dress I was wearing. It hugged every inch of my body and dipped low on the back. I also had killer pumps on (they were _killing_ my feet because of how _comfortable_ they were). "You should've lead with that."

I knit my brows and cocked my head to the side, "Why should I have when it got me a handsome man upset and fawning around me."

He chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets. I crossed my arms and gave a smirk.

"Let me take you out to dinner?"

 _"Ahhh,"_ I pursed my lips, "You waited  five days to ask me out just so you could make it a Valentine dinner?"

Bruce's brow quirked up, as did the corners of lips. "It's thrilling to know you've been counting." I rolled my eyes and nodded in disagreement, "I am very aware of dates, important ones especially," I started walking away, "But unfortunately I'm still on the clock and am terribly busy tonight. There's a new exhibit and--" just as I was about to continue walking down the hall, he caught my wrist and halted my further actions, _"Then I'll be your date."_

Suddenly, he had his hand on my back and was guiding me down the hallways, where the new exhibit lay by the end. I turned to him, and pulled away, "I've done research on _you_ as well _Bruce._ What do you think those mooches will say when they see the owner of the museum and Wayne Enterprises together?" I hummed, "I can see the headlines now, and how much talk I'll get from my mother after."

He hummed and nodded in a pleased manner, "I'm offended you didn't recognize me sooner."

"I could be telling you the same thing." I countered.

"I'm not much of an art follower."

"And I'm not much of a technology follower."

"Then it's perfect," he held out his hand for me to take, "Allow me to be your escort for tonight."

I looked at his outstretched hand and then his handsome face. I gave him a soft smile as I reached for his hand. "You know," I started, "I wasn't busy the five other days." I pushed his hand to his chest then twirled around. "See you in another five, Mr. Wayne." I regarded as I walked off, earning a hearty chuckle from the said man.

"We'll see about that." Bruce whispered under his breath


	2. During

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER LONG CHAPTER  
> sorry for the typosssss

**_March 2 || 8:04 am_**

"No way." Tim muttered under his breath upon seeing what was unfolding before him. He pulled the binoculars away from his eyes and knit his brows in contemplation. _Bruce was with a woman!_ And no, he was sure she wasn't just another woman, not just the kind Bruce would typically use as eye candy or a seat filler.

She had been sharing a bright laugh that brought a smile from ear to ear on Bruce's face!

She was sitting next to him, hand atop his!

She and him had been gazing at each other's eyes!

She was the woman he'd had lunch with the day before, and dinner a night before that!

And guess what, now they were having breakfast!

Tim placed his hands on his temples and heaved deeply. This was ground breaking news, this was-- _"Oh shit, I fricking knew it!"_

Tim snapped his head to the right. There he found a person that made him sigh who too had binoculars slowly pulled away from his face upon making the discovery. "Jason, I--" "BRUCE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!?"

Tim made a pained sound and was ready to tackle (maybe throw off the roof) the guy that was freaking out beside him. Just as he was having... _seizures **?** , maybe a heart attack **?** , or... was it a **?** fangirl moment **?¿?** ,_ the sound of something--  _but surely it was someone,_ landing on its feet made Tim turn around and puff air out of his cheeks once. She flipped her hair back and charged forward, grabbing the object from Tim's hands, using them to glance quickly at what was being looked at as well.

 _"Ahh,"_ she pulled away and shoved spying tool back to whom she got it from. "How could he date without _our_ permission-- scratch that, how could he date without **_my_** permission?"

For some reason Tim wanted to defend Bruce at the moment, but then he turned back behind him and felt his chest get stabbed by betrayal upon seeing their joyous faces, which was why he kept his mouth shut. Stephanie snickered and placed her hands on her hips, "Should we tell _them?"_

Tim sighed, knowing well who the them were, "I don't know... but I do know Damian's probably going to implode."

Jason chuckled lowly, "I'd pay to watch that..."

Stephanie groaned and rolled her eyes, "Whatever bird brains, I gotta finish a science project." She pulled out an automated grappling hook and swung off. "Later losers."

 

_**9:00 pm** _

"Soooo... what-- _whatcha_ doin' there ol' man." Tim played it off because... well, _because._

Bruce, who was so visibly, _obviously_ working hard on solving a case he'd been piecing together didn't move a muscle to acknowledge at all the boy's words, but only efficiently typed on the keys of his massive gizmo-table and kept his eyes on the large monitor. At least he did reply, with a very quick, _"Work,"_ knowing he'd understand instantly.

And I mean, Tim did understand. It was a cereal-- sorry, _serial_ murderer... what? He had chocolate pebbles for breakfast. Anyway, he understood this killer, the _shmuck,_ had been targeting old ladies that reminded him of his horrible grandmother, but he didn't understand the entire case because it was deemed to be one of those off limits ones because... well... let's just say the cereal was more important than you's think... like... let's say he... ended up messing up a case with cereal. _Don't. Ask._

"Is there something you wanna tell us... _tell me?"_

An answer came late, _extremely,_ but it was still very much appreciated, _to an extent_. "No."

_"No?"_

"This case isn't for you, Tim." Bruce stated, propelling his wheeled leather seat backwards, and swiftly coming back forward once he snatched some pieces of paper and folders.

 

"You should go to sleep."

_How about you go to sleep, old fart._

_" Tim."_

_"YOU CAN'T GROUND ME, I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"_

"Go to bed. Now."

He scoffed. _Damned mind reader. Damned psychic._ He turned about and let the bat-cave, immediately being presented with Jason and Stephanie who both nodded their heads at him in full disapproval. "I told you he wouldn't say anything." Stephanie pursed her lips and gave an  _I-told-you-so-Tim-Drake_ look.

"Whatever, I'm sure he'll get tired of her after the week's end." Jason, who had his arms crossed, spoke with a salty tone and went off, passing one Dick Grayson, munching on a burrito wrapped in tin foil, who also _happened_ to walk by just as the huddle broke apart.

"What-- _ooooh,_  you guys talking about about Bruce's new friendly girlfriend?"

Stephanie and Tim shot him a look, which only made him laugh. "You guys only find out about this now?"

Their silence made him laugh even harder. Dick gave a flat lipped smile that was equally narrow as his eyes were. "Gosh, I knew you kids were slow but this--" But suddenly the smug being jolted forward, shouting out and whining in pain. "WHAT THE-- JASON, I SWEAR TO--" "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"YOU JUST THREW _NUNCHUCKS_ AT ME-- HEY DON'T WALK AW-- **_JASSSONNN!!"_**

 

 

**_March 30 || 3:06 am_ **

I gave him a kiss and wiped his lower lip thoroughly in order to get the red lipstick mark off him. Bruce gave me a soft smile because of this. The pad of my thumb rubbed his stubbly but smooth skin and I knit my brows in concentration.

"Hey," he caught my hand in his, immediately making my face soften and eyes lock on his. He kissed my hand, "I don't mind a little lipstick on me." I chuckled at that. He adjusted my hand in his and laced his fingers in mine. " 'specially if it belongs to a pretty woman."

I started giggling but ended up scrunching my face and pulling sharply away from him. I sighed and punched his shoulder, "Hey, what kind of CEO's a fan of PDA?"

He pursed his lips and pulled away. "I see. I guess it won't be my kind then."

Bruce at that moment started walking off with his hands together behind his back. I huffed and chased after him, breathlessly chuckling. Once I caught up with him, I snatched his hand and gave him a look, "What a drama queen," then pulled his forcefully out of the building, "Come on, it's almost rush hour!"

He laughed lowly, "When is it not?"

 

"Can you pass me the salt, honeybee?"

Bruce gave a disgusted look and nodded profusely, " **No.** " He placed a hand on his face, "And _honeybee?_   Geez, _shoot me **now**."_

I threw my head back and placed a hand on my stomach in full amused laughter. "I _knew_ your reaction would be so much better in reality." Bruce found himself smiling softly at the reaction he was witnessing. "Are you telling me you've been daydreaming about calling me honeybee?"

My hushed laughter sprang out again, and I finally looked back at him. I cocked my head to the side and hummed, "That depends, would you melt if I say yes?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and repressed a smile from curving upon his lips, "That depends," he broke out into a smile, _"did you?"_

I turned to my lap and smiled. I hummed then nodded, "Yes."

"Ahhh," he breathed out, looking out into the vast as if pondering what his reaction should be. "I think... yes, _I melted."_

I broke out into another fit of giggles and scoffed at him, "Look at this dork. Gosh, I should bail while I have the chance." Just as I was to pull away my hand from the table, he caught it a clicked his tongue three times, "Nope. You're not going anywhere."

 

"Can I ask you something personal."

I averted my eyes to him then nodded.

"How would you feel about meeting the kids?"

"The kids," I repeated. _"The kids,"_ I blinked quickly then felt my lips twitch, _" **Your** kids?"_ He grabbed a napkin, wiped his lips roughly, and nodded slowly in agreement. I let out a deep breath then licked my lips as I turned to my hands.  _He wants me to meet his kids._

I looked at him with my mouth agape and knit my brows deeply. His face, one so hopeful crumbled into softness. He looked away. "You don't have t--" " _I'd love to."_

His brows quirked up at my words and his posture stiffened into proper posture. I smiled from ear to ear and caught the hand he had on the table. "Of course I'd want to meet your children, Bruce. You talk about them all the time and I've been wanting to meet the little angels."

Bruce looked away to give a hearty laugh. Once his eyes were back on me, he gripped my hand with both of his, "Darling, they're anything but."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled lowly, "Oh come on Bruce, every kid's got good days and bad. And besides, I love children, I'm great with them." I squeezed his hands in excitement, "Oooh, I can hardly wait."

 

**_8:46 pm_ **

Everyone was rounded up in the living room, Tim, Jason, Dick, Damian, and Alfred, courtesy of one Bruce Wayne who had taken off his tie and cleared his throat.

"Boys, Alfred," he started, "I'm going to bring and introduce you to my girlfriend over tomorrow night."

 _Girlfriend._ Haha. _Wait...... **giR** lfR **i** En **d**_ **?**??

That's what was basically ringing in everyone's might as of now. Stephanie, who had walked in the room amidst the admission, dashed forward with her mouth agape, _"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!"_ She groaned and threw a mini tantrum, "GOSH BRUCE, I HATE YOU SO MUCH FOR NOT TELLING ME!"

The man sighed, "Come on Steph, it's not like I haven't seen you kids stalking like lion cubs when she and I are out on dates."

Jason felt particularly wounded by the analogy Bruce used. He was so not a lion cub. _He killed Mufasa._

She whined, "But you should've _toLD mE!"_

The boys on the couch looked amongst each other, their eyes mostly curious about the expressionless look upon Damian's face. Alfred smiled and clapped softly, "Then I must make preparations quickly, Master Wayne." The old man felt warm because of the news, not that didn't know about it, but because Bruce finally made it official.

"Why didn't you just tell us about your girlfriend sooner?" Dick spat out harshly.

Jason scoffed, "Yeah, we deserved to know about this the moment it started."

"If I really didn't want you guys to know, **trust me,** " Bruce leaned closer, _"this news would've hit you like a train."_ The man then had lips painted into a smirk in contrast to the salty looks on the kids' faces.

 

 

_**March 4 || 6:01 pm** _

I gripped Bruce's hand tight as he lead me to the front door. "Don't worry too much. I told them to behave. Goodness help them is they disobey me." the man who gave me a reassuring smile made me laugh nervously, _"Gee,_ your way of putting it really made me feel better."

He peered down at me and squeezed my hand slightly, "They'll love you."

 _"They will..."_ I hummed, "future tense makes me nervous."

The front door was opened by a man with gray hair an a small but bright smile. I smiled back at him and was quite surprised when I was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. He laughed heartily and pulled away. "My apologies. It's just that mater Wayne clearly did not give his description of you any justice."

I turned to my toes and chuckled bashfully, "Aww... nah, I... I'm just me."

He chuckled softly, "And here I am liking you even more, miss." He held out his hand, "Alfred Pennyworth, at your service."

I smiled and shook it, introducing myself as well.

"I know well, my dear," he pulled his hand away and motioned to the vast space inside the massive house-- _mansion,_ "please, come in. Make yourself at home. _And please make it your home quickly."_

Bruce groaned, "Alfred..." he spoke like a child would to his embarrassing parent. The old man didn't mind him and only went off to get some things ready.

I turned to Bruce with a smile, "He's lovely."

He moaned in an almost pained manner, "When he's not killing me."

I laughed and placed a hand on his face, "Aww, don't be like that. He's really simply trying to be kind." Bruce sighed and smiled at that, "I'm glad you think so, he--" but the sound of his phone ringing cut him off. He stiffened against my touch and I pulled away.

I raised a brow at his still self and nodded, "Go on, take it." He gave me a hesitant look, making me roll my eyes. "I'll be fine, _go."_

 

In true businessman fashion, he spared me a glance and went off to a corner to take privacy with his conversation. I took his absence as a moment to examine my surroundings.

I smiled at the painting before me. _Beautiful._ It was so evidently a child Bruce Wayne with a small but happy smile amidst his father and mother on either side of him respectively. I tilted my head to the side and felt myself smile at it. _"You're taller face to face."_ a small but commanding voice spoke, spooking me, making me jump in my place. I turned round and was met my a boy with dark hair, bright and piercing eyes cross legged on the sofa, looking much like a missing character from The Godfather. I broke back into a smile, "You must be Damian."

He kept his face expressionless, "And you must be father's girlfriend."

I nodded and extended my hand out to him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Damian looked at me and pouted his lower lip out slightly, _"I'm sure it is."_

 _Sharp mouth, sharp features..._  " **The kid's a hard headed brat,"** Bruce had warned me beforehand. I couldn't help but chuckle softly at him, _"But he's got a heart of gold, Damian; he cares for the lot of us, deep down. He just doesn't project it well, which is why he ends up doing a lot of inconveniencing things."_

"I don't know exactly what you want from father, but you should know you won't get it. He may be getting old, but I won't let you take advantage of him." Damian spoke with a fire in his voice, and if I didn't know better, I'd have taken it as a full on threat. _A heart of gold,_ instead was all that rang in my head.

I couldn't reply to this, as soon he stood up from his seat and walked off. "Oh and for the record, _**I** _ was actually the first one to find out about you." He spoke just as he left the room, and just as Bruce waked back in.

He walked up to me and placed a hand on my waist, face a little cautious, "I heard voices. Did you... meet..." I smiled and nodded, "I met Damian."

He narrowed his eyes and pulled me closer to him in a minuscule manner. "And..."

"And..." I huffed, my eyes turning to the direction the boy went off to. "...he's a sweetheart."

_"... Damian?"_

I chuckled, "Yes, Damian."

He raised a hand, " _This tall, dark hair, bl--"_ "It **was** Damian."

_"D a m i a n?"_

"Honeybee, saying his name over and over won't change anything."

Bruce was snapped out of his contemplating trance when he heard the pet name I used and raised his upper lip, "Stop it."

I pursed my lips and nodded, "Nope.

 

"Sir, Miss, dinner is ready." Alfred popped out of no where, making the both of us turn to him and nod. I fumbled a bit, trying to move away from my close proximity to Bruce, but he in turn only knit his brows at me and pulled me closer. "What?" he asked incredulously. I titled my head to Alfred's direction and a curve formed on the corner of his lips, "Don't make a fuss, it's only Alfred."

 

**_6:12 pm_ **

For some apparent reason, Bruce kept his arm snaked around my waist all the way to the dining room. When we got there, I think he did so in order for the kids, who were seated neatly on the large chairs, to see this act. I immediately felt uncomfortable because of this.

"Children," he called then proceeded to introduce me by name. I gave a soft smile and waved at them just as Bruce continued his introduction, "She's my girlfriend, the woman I've been telling you about.

"These are the kids," he turned to me then back to them, "Stephanie, Dick, Damian,"--he spoke with emphasis, making me huff and whisper, _"It was him,"_ quickly--"Jason, and Tim."

After the roll call, I smiled brighter, "It's wonderful to finally meet you all."

 

Bruce pulled out a chair for me and I thanked him for it. It was next to Stephanie who had her head on her hand, looking away from me. Bruce and I exchanged a soft smile of regard. The vacant chair that was left for him, Bruce pulled away to the side and quickly exchanged with a stool by the bar. Why? Because.

 _And_  o _f course he had a bar in his dining room, dude. What'd you expect?_

He sat on the stool nonchalant and raised a hand. "Let's eat."

Just as I got my silverware, Alfred poured a gravy-like substance on my plate and I turned to him with a smile as he explained, "It tastes marvelous with this, if I do say so myself."

"I trust it is just so," I spoke, testing the statement by taking a bite. There was a symphony of flavors in my mouth and I involuntarily let out a moan and covered my mouth. "Wow... this really is marvelous."

The old man smiled, "Why thank you, miss."

I nodded as I chewed and turned to my plate and back to him, "But aren't you going to eat with us?"

"Oh no, miss. I'm here to serve."

I knit my brows and pouted, "That hardly seems logical, I'm sure you're hungry."

The man nodded, "I've already eaten my dinner."

I frowned at his words, in turn making him chuckle, "You needn't worry about me, just enjoy your dinner. If you eat well then I will be well just the same." And with that, he smiled and went away.

 

"So what do you do for a living?" Dick asked with a harsh chew and a scrutinizing gaze. I turned to him and straightened myself out with a smile, "I'm mostly a museum curator."

_"Mostly?"_

I nodded, "I teach art too on the side."

"What kind?" the same person asked, leaning back and adjusting the coat on his torso. "I'm a professor of the arts, I know the history and have the skill, which is why I do symposiums, teach at universities, but _mostly,_ I teach a pre-schoolers, how do to macaroni necklaces, finger painting, the whole package deal. I'm about to start my summer class from beginner to advanced level."

Jason masked a scoff through a chuckle, "Can you teach me?"

I smiled brightly at the idea, "Of course."

"Without pay? I don't have any money." Jason pursed his lips into a thin line. I puckered my lips and nodded in disapproval, _"I don't--"_ "Give exceptions?"

Bruce clenched his jaw at that, but I simply chuckled, _"Charge..._ for the classes. I like art, and I like to teach art so that other people can like it too."

"How much do you make on your paying job then?" Stephanie deadpanned, finally turning to me.

"Two hundred."

She knit her brows, "Per hour?"

"No, _generally,_ as a  whole."

She raised her brows, "So, what, two hundred...  _thousand?"_

I nodded.

"Per year?" She asked.

 _"Per month."_ I clarified.

"For hanging a bunch'a paintings?" Stephanie gasped and slammed her hands on the table in disbelief and protest. _"Stephaine."_ Bruce scolded. I continued to answer her anyway, "My job resembles more of an archaeologist, though I do actually somewhat do interior design."

 

**_6:31 pm_ **

"Do you want more sauce with that?" Tim asked through his chewing. I turned to him and smiled, nodding in disagreement. "You should," he stated simply.

"He's right." Dick joined in and stood from his seat to get the bowl of sauce. Bruce watched cautiously as he poured some sauce on my plate.

"Oh, that's enough, than--" " ** _Not_** _enough,_ then I'll just go ahead." And with those words, Tim poured most of what was left of the sauce onto my plate, causing it to leak all the way from my food, plate, table, ending my dress. Sadly, I jolted away too late and even worse was I, being the clumsy person I am, hit the overflowing plate and knocked it over, allowing it to break on the floor before my feet.

I cussed and took a step back. I turned to the man who jolted up to my aid. I turned to Bruce with a agitated expression. "I'm so--" _"It was an accident."_ "But I should've been--" _"It's just a plate."_ I nodded my head in disagreement and hitched out a sigh, "Who are you kidding? I saw the detail on the thing. It's a genuine antique; it costs a fortune!"

His lips quirked into an impressed and prideful smirk, but it faded away when he turned to the rest of the people as the cut off sentence, "Isn't she someth--" automatically left his lips. 

"Oh dear, miss? Are you alright?" Alfred called as he burst into the scene. I nodded slowly, "I had an accident."

The old man turned to the scene, to my face, and the rest of the kids. _"I see._ Well, it happens to the best of us." He then extended his hand and continued, "Come. If we are to get that stain off we must do it quickly."

 

Alfred stuffed me in a bedroom and gave me pajamas to stay in for the time being as he tended to the mess on my clothing. And because of that I felt awfully lonely but a knock on my door changed that.

"It's a peace offering; I come here as a representative for Dick." Damian spoke as he walked in with an enormous bowl of ice cream blocking his face. I smiled at him as he placed the object on the night stand.

"I should've cut their hands off before dinner."

I chuckled at the person who sat down next to me on the fluffy bed. I nodded, "It was an honest mistake."

He glared at me, "He doesn't feel sorry."

I pursed my lips at that then decided not to reply and just turn to the cold dessert. "That's a lot of ice cream."

"It's good for the heart."

I laughed softly at that. He gave a little proud smile, "I call it a marble mudslide."

"Interesting name" I spoke, standing from my place and walking over to the thing. Suddenly, something in the chocolate ice cream reflected the light, and it made me knit my brows. "Are there... _did you actually put marbles in it?"_

The boy's blank face faltered into a worried one infinitesimally. He opened his mouth and shot up on his feet. **"No."**

I cocked my head to the side, "Then what's that?" I pointed to the side of the bowl and crouched down to further examine it.

_"It's just ice."_

I knit my brows deeper and poked it. "Don't! You didn't wash your hands!" the boy protested against my actions.

I paid him no attention however and sunk my hands into the cold thing and surely pulled out a greenish while marble. I turned to the boy and showed him, "Damian, I'm pretty sure this is not ice."

His mouth fell open and he started heaving heavily has he stuttered in an attempt to gather words of explanation. I sighed and placed the marble on the tray, "You can't put marbles, or anything inedible for that matter, in food, honey. You could have someone choke and get seriously hurt with it."

 _Wait, did she think I didn't know that? Does she honestly believe I'm just some child?_ Damian thought as he knit his brows.  _I want you to choke, woman, so you'll never acquire the spine to come back here._

I sighed, "Thank you for this, but just to set a good example, I can't eat it."

Damian knit his brows at me and nodded slowly, "I'll just take it down then."

 

**_6:44 pm_ **

"Help!" I heard, making me tense up and shoot out of the room with worry. _"HELP!"_ a terrified shriek sounded.

I ran out of the room and went off looking for the sound of the voice. "SOMEBODY, DAMIAN'S CHOKING ON A MARBLE."

Down the hall, there was a bright light coming out of a room, so I immediately dashed in without a second thought. But suddenly, my body crashed into something, and suddenly, I feel forward. Not only that, a thick, brown, icky substance fell on me, causing me to hurtle down with a lot of weight.

When I rolled on my back, body sharp with pain, the sound of laughter filled to room. I turned to the all the kids rounded up, Damian laughing harder than anyone else. I got up and caught his face. "Damian? Are you alright? Why did you eat the ice cream?!"

He gave me a disgusted look and pushed my hands away as he pulled away. "Don't you get it, woman, you got pranked!"

I pulled away and noticed my dirty self. "Oh right, yeah."

 

"What the hell is going on?"

"Bruce." I called.

"What happened? Why are you covered in mud?" he growled looking between his children. I walked towards him and placed my hands on his chest. "They were pranking me, but everyone's fine."

"Fine? Darling they--" "Let's just call it a night okay? Anyway, I'm sure Alfred is done with my dress." I spoke, gazing upon the man's stern eyes and looking at the kids from over my shoulder. "Goodnight. I hope we won't get too messy the next time we hang out."

I caught Bruce's hand and pulled him out. The man did not forget to send a deathly glare to each of the people left in the room.

 

**_7:04 pm_ **

"I'm so sorry about them." Bruce stopped in front of the front door, in front of me.

I put on the coat Bruce was helping me put on and I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, they're just kids."

"Damian's a kid, the rest of them are _fucking--"_

" **Bruce**."

He huffed in frustration, "They're exhausting and grounded til they're eighty."

I chuckled and pulled my hair out of my collar, then placing my hand on either side of his face. "I got cleaned up anyway. You take good care of me."

He groaned and slumped down, "I wouldn't have had to if they just obeyed me and acted unlike demons."

"Stop talking down on your kids. They're wonderful. They're just like that because they love their dad and don't trust the old lady that keeps kissing him during lunch breaks." I spoke as I adjusted the tie around his neck. He frowned but then smiled at that, _"Yet,_ they don't **_yet_** trust the beautiful lady I steal away during lunch breaks."

He and I shared a chuckle for a moment then ended up sharing a long kiss. Afterward, Bruce opened the door and guided me out to his car.

 

All the while this was happening, the children watched from a live surveillance video the entire happening, sticking their tongues out and making puking noises and they did.

 _"Ohmygosh,_ they might actually be in love." Stephanie groaned out with a hurling sound.

Jason grimaced and rolled his eyes, "Whatever they are, one thing's certain, they're disgusting."

Damian knit his brows the entire time, trying to deduct and look for hints of malice in their practice, as did Dick and Tim, but the latter decided it was too painful to watch and merely turned away at times, thus missing vital parts to indicate the lack of malice in it. Damian and Dick were merely too stubborn to notice it.

"We have to split them up no matter what." Dick stated, crossing his arms.

"Agreed." the rest of them answered.


	3. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought chapter two was long  
> Think again  
> This is like 7940 words  
> Bruh  
> Thats like the longest i've ever written for one chapter  
> I think  
> SORRY FOR ALL THE TYPOS I HAVE BECAUSE BLINDNESS UGGHHHH  
> i was blessed with suspension of classes  
> Rejoice for I have finished this  
> BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

**March** _**9 || 8:21 pm** _

I guess Tim just really likes sauce; it was extremely evident on the second stain he put on another one of my dresses.

_"_ _I am so sorry."_ he spoke with a gasp, evidently ingenuine.

"It's just an accident." I whined out as I attempted to wipe the stain off. Alfred quickly pulled me away again after seeing the incident and didn't forget to glare at the boy who did this. However much he tried to fix this _accident,_  he came back to me bearing the sad news that the stain was never going to be fully washed away. 

I only huffed and got the dress with a minimal stain but a visible one nonetheless. I shrugged, "It's just a dress, Alfred." I offered a soft smile, "I could always just buy a new one."

 

 

**_March 10 || 11:54 am_ **

"It really isn't a big deal! You didn't have to."

"He did it on purpose." Bruce deadpanned with a grunt and a clenched jaw. I huffed, and ran my hand through my hair, "Did you ground him? _Don't,_ he didn't do any damage."

"Tim ruined _two_ of your dresses."

"Alfred saved the first one."

"But still--" "Bruce, _they just don't like me..._ s'all." I cut him off before he could start yapping again. I turned to the expensive bag of designer clothing before me then back to the man, sitting tensed up into perfrectly straight posture on a stool like just mine, but I, in contrast, bore a slouch because of the lack of the backrest. _"I get it, you know."_

"Sweetheart..." he rasped, making me groan out a chuckle. "Gosh, stop it. It's normal!" I pushed the bag forward in his direction, "Which is why this is unneccessary."

"I want to." he pushed the bag back. "Bruce, I swear-" "Nope, this is non-negotiable. You **need** to take it."

I groaned, _"What a juvenile, sugar daddy move._ " 

Begrudingly, I took the bag away as he raised his brows and chuckled in disbelief. He nodded in disapproval, "Open it."

I scoffed and bat my lashes, _"Yes, daddy._ "

He gave an airy chuckle just as I opened the bag and pulled the item out. Once I saw the fabric, my mouth fell open and I felt out of breath. "This... this is Zuhair Murad's newest collection. I don't think it's even out yet." I hitched out in full awe of the expensive art form. "The-the detail... _ohmygoodness,_ **the detail.** "

Bruce's eyes crinckled upon seeing the look on my face, "Should I still take it away, _princess?"_

I blinked rapidly and turned to the handsome man's smug face. I slowly emptied my lungs and filled it. _" **Yes**. "_

Bruce threw his head back in laughter. "Ahh, you're adorable." Bruce placed a hand on the side of my neck, "Wear next time you come over."

 

Jason scoffed at the sight of it all. He was crouched down on the rooftop of an abandoned building with the rest of his siblings. "Dammit, she even admitted Bruce did a juvenile, _ sugar daddy _move!" Jason exclaimed, throwing punches of annoyance to the air in front of him.

Damian grubbled something under his breath before pulling the binoculars away from his eyes then paced around the roof top. Dick silently observed the conversation and slowly started thinking about how she had been reacting so far. He was sarcastic enough to know her comment was just that, and yet... his mind wouldn't let him believe otherwise.

"Gosh, I wanna punch her perfect teeth!" Stephanie exclaimed, feeling all itchy in her place. "And her hair!" Jason snapped his head in her direction then to _the_   _gold digger's._  "What the hell is that all about?! Who has hair constantly as good as that?!" Jason added with a high, annoyed tone. "She probably sold her soul to the devil."

_"Right!"_ Stephanie agreed in an extremely high pitched voice.

"Are you two honestly ganging up on her because of her apperance?" Tim gave both a look, making them both look at him as if he grew another head. "Of course we are." Jason stated, "There is no easier way to attack someone, besides punching them, and I can't really do that, now, can I?"

"That doesn't really give us the best case." Tim spoke.

"Whatever, she's still a pretty gold digger." Jason groaned.

"She may not be." Dick muttered under his breath, barely audible. Damian however caught the hushed thought and halted his actions.

Tim's brows quirked then knit, _"You think she's pretty?"_

"Woah, woah, wait. What do you mean may not be?" Jason, who also heard, snapped at Dick.

Dick sighed and pulled away, going off to jump to the next building over, calling out a _"Ever heard of innocent until proven guilty?"_ before he disappeared.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Literally, the evidence is right there."

Raising his upper lip and tilting his head to the side, Jason stood up and shot out a grapling hook, making a hasty escape. Stephanie turned to her side in order to get a look of agreement once again for her comment, but found she would not get any because of the lack of Jason, or anyone for that matter. She rolled her eyes and got back to spying on the 'love birds', only to find Wayne and her girlfriend were no longer present either. She groaned, _"Morons."_

 

 

**_March 13 || 7:18 am_ **

I was checking on the dress I was wearing as the door opened. It was the one Bruce gave me and it fit like a glove. Minus the arrogant undertone, I looked stunning. "Good morning, miss. Let me help you with that." Alfred extended his hand but I nodded in disagreement and smiled. "It's alright. I bought them for the kids. Are they at school?"

"Not yet. Is Master Wayne expecting you?"

"Yes. He said we should go to work together and I said I'd just swing by."

Alfred nodded. "Have you eaten, Alfred?" I asked as I walked off to the kitchen. The man chuckled, "I should be asking you that, miss." I pulled the box out of the paper bag I brought with me and placed it on the table. I waved him off and nodded, "I don't eat breakfast. V'never had time for it."

Immediately, the man face fell grouchy and gripped either of my shoulders, forcing me to sit down on the high chair by the island counter. "I will slap both you and Bruce silly for making such horrible excuses." Swiftly, he pulled out an apron and heated a pan, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Now sit and wait and eat."

"No- Alfred, I-"

"Miss," he pointed, raising slightly the object he had his hands on, "I'm holding a knife. It's best not to argue with me."

I raised my brows as well as my hands. _"Uhh..._ okay."

 

"Morning Al... _what are **you** doing here?"_ Jason frowned as he walked into the room. I smiled at him, but he only looked away and suddenly dashed forward over the object he spotted on the table. He opened the box and grabbed a handful, shoving it in his mouth. "Wow, Alfred" he muffled through the sweets in his mouth, "you really out-did yourself. These cookies are amazing!"

Alfred smiled softly from over his shoulder, "I'm glad you think so, but it wasn't I that baked the cookies."

Jason knit his brows deeply, "Then who--" but was suddenly struck by lightning and snapped his head to me. He swallowed heavily then pulled away. "Oh." he breathed out, proceeding to slowly walk out of the room.

I looked to my fiddling fingers and smiled a soft victorious smile. Alfred caught my expression and laughed lowly, "Well done, miss."

I broke out in a chuckle then turned to the man with a bright smile, "Thank you?" I proceeded to burst into light giggles.

 

_**7:43 am** _

I had finished my breakfast and thanked Alfred before heading off to the bathroom to freshen up. Afterward, I think I should bust into sleepy Bruce's bedroom and tell him to ' _get the hell up because it's almost eight',_ or something. Yeah. Good plan.

Just as I exited the room, feeling awfully happy about the dress Bruce got me after I'd checked myself on the mirror, there was a hand on my wrist. The next thing I knew I was being dragged away in a rush. "Hurry! Jason is in trouble!" There was complete mortification visible in his tone.

I felt my chest tighten as I turned to the dark haired boy who had such a worried look on his face while he glanced at me.

Damian pulled me into a room where the kids where standing before a body on the floor, coiling up in pain. I dropped to my knees and caught Jason's face, shaking him lightly. "What happened?!"

"I think he went into shock because of his allergies." Tim spoke quickly.

I snapped my head to look at them, "What is he allergic to?"

"He's allergic to nuts!" Stephanie shouted.

My heart dropped and I turned to the boy. "We have to get him to the hospital. He ate a bunch of the cookies I made while ago. I put some mixed nuts in them. Did you guys call 911?"

"Dick has." Damian spoke, tuning to the said person whose arms were crossed and expression seemed distant.

"I think he has a shot in his cabinet, but he doesn't like me going through his stuff. I'm sure he won't mind if _you_ check." Tim spoke pointing to the corner of the room. I turned to Tim and huffed out a smile. I quickly went to check the cabinet, just to find something else.

Just as the door opened, a loud sound and thw horrible face of Solomon Grundy popped out, causing me to jolt back, fall on my ass, and scream my head off in horror. The reaction I got return was as instant. 

The kids all melted away into tears of joy, even the alleged Jason who was on the brink of choking to death miraculously rose up and threw his head back in laughter. I clenched my jaw and fist, curling up into a mix of emotions on the floor. I turned to them with the feeling of betrayal ang anger pulsing through me. But that all immedately washed away the moment Bruce charged in looking ready to kill. I shot up from the floor and huffed out, forcing a smile. His eyes locked on mine. 

"What happened?" he asked with urgency, clasping his hand on my shoulders, causing a pained smile erupt on my face. It was painful because I didn't want to smile. But if I didn't, we'd get caught, and I don't want Bruce to fuss up about this.

"We had a laugh." I spoke lowly, hands rising to either side of his face for his reassurance. 

But the said act seemed to be what also triggered him into sensing it wasn't that simple, that something was wrong. Bruce turned to his hard gaze on his children. I gpanced back at them and saw Dick give it all away ehen he glanced too long at Jason's cabinet. And I swear, I saw an actual glint of fury in his eyes befofe he pulled away and checked the cabinet. Solomon Grundy made another debut, but he only flinched back in anger not surprise. He snapped his head to the direction of the kids and barked, "What ths _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

I gulped at the man who started charging then caught his arm, trying to soothe him down into calmness. He wasn't having it.

"You heard her. It was all just a bit of fun." Jason smirked as the others kept silent and had blank faces.

Bruce snarled and countered through clench teeth, "If it were fun, I'd be smiling."

"Bruce-"

Dick decided to lighten the atmosphere, "It's fine. Nobody got hurt."

"Aha," Bruce chuckled dryly, "and you lot would only ever wait until someone _does,_ right?"

I huffed sharply and called louder, "Bruce!" Finally, the towering man found me. "We're going to get late for work." He gave me an indifferent look and I only sighed helplessly at him, "Unlike you, I personally have to see to **all** that happens in my workplace."

The stern look cemented on his face remained though he slowly let himself be pulled away by me. And to be expected, he gave a final word before leaving, "Be damn sure that this will be continued abruptly."

* * *

**Cute CEO ♡ **

March 14

_You're too nice to them._

_and you arnt_

_You also stand up for them too much which is why them get unruly_

_bruce omg theyre babies. Cut them some slack_

_No._

_u do u and i will proceed w my plan._

 

_i love tou ♡_

_You*_

_O DAMN K_

_;*_

_I love tou yoo_

 

_I will come home as fast as I can_

**_Read_ ** _3:15 pm_

 

But Bruce didn't arrive fast enough to save me this time. Not only did the kids put the sprinklers on, but they also put a line of string along my path. I ended up tripping ang falling solid on my shoulder. My white powersuit got all covered in dirt, grass, oh, and yeah, _the cake I bought for them._ Damn this generously piped chocolate icing. I liked from from my chin and spat it out when I felt grains of sand on my tongue.

And I don't know what's worse, the fact when I got in, they gave me a smelly shirt to change to, or the fact they basically kicked me out because it was _a study night_ and they _needed to focus._ At least that's when Bruce arrived, he agreed I should just egress. Thankfully, he said he'd drive me home.

 

 

**_March 20 || 1:01 pm_ **

Stephanie swung by my work. Was it a surprise? Yes. Was it a pleasant surprise? _Well..._

"How do you even know that this is where I work?"

"You told me, remember?" she pointed to her temple and rolled her eyes with a scoff. I knit my brows and pressed my car key button. I turned to her and opened my mouth.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't even tell you I worked at a museum as a cutor."

She froze. I placed a hand on my hip then added, "But at dinner, you already knew that."

"Uh..." she dragged out, "Bruce told me."

I blinked slowly and nodded in the same manner. Yeah, I mean, _that_ makes sense. "Okay, why don't you just get in the front seat."

And that might've been the worst sentence I spoke that day. All I wanted to was bring Stephanie back home safe because she said she missed the bus and thought it was a better idea to get a ride from me than to walk the sketchy streets of Gotham, which, is true, _very_ , but just because I gave her a lift doesn't mean she can put her feet up in the dashboard, throw her garbage out of her bag stick 'em in between the seats.

But yes, I felt a pang of guilt resonnate within me when she gave me puppy dog eyes and a genuine pouted frown after getting out of my car.

 

 

**_March 21 || 9:25 am_ **

My jaw hung low due to sight before me. _My car was covered in eggs!_ There was maybe two dozen egg whites and yellows splatered all around

I called Bruce right away, knowing the first person that popped into mind was probably the culprit. Dick was on the other line after Bruce grunted and yelled for someone.

"Hello?" he spoke

"Did Stephanie do-"

"Yes." he cut me off. "She's not here but she did told me to relay a message. She wrote it down," he then spoke without feeling: "I'm not as much of a pig as you think I am. There is a plastic, peel-off layer on your ride. Get it off and it'll be as good as new."

"What did she do?" Bruce growled from the other line. I huffed and screwed my eyes shut, not in the mood to defend anyone today, so I just hung up. I groaned, feeling guilty, and shoved my phone in my pant's pocket.

I huffed and attempted to find the plastic wrapping Stephanie was talking about. Unfortunately, I think she was pulling my leg with the whole thing and so I had to embarrassingly drive to a car wash on the other side of town just to get cleaned up.

Woopie.

But as after car went through the warm dryer, all clean and new looking, I found that there was a shriveled up corner on my car. I pulled on it and found that it was wrapped all over the surface. I chuckled and peeled it off, crumpling it and feeling a sort of reassurance from it. I then got into my car and drove off to work.

 

 

**_March 23 || 12:09 pm_ **

I swung by the Wayne manor on a Sunday and gave them some more cookies, but just to be sure, I did not put any sort of nuts in them. However, the only ond who got to taste the cookies was the grass on the front yard as they thought it'd be hillarious if they were to trip me and open the sprinklers. Again.

 

 

**_March 31 || 11:45 pm_ **

Tim didn't get my dress dirty this time at dinner, but I just couldn't leave their home unscaved. They broke the heel of my pump and ended up spraining my ankle as well. It's a long story as to how, but rest assured that it was not at all accomplished in simple manners.Thankfully, I was a good enough actress and didn't end up worring Bruce.

 

**_April 1 || 12:02 am_ **

Update.

Bruce saw through my bullshit and never believed I was just _"okay and tired.",_ then came storming into my house.

Dammit.

"Why do you keep doing this for the kids?" he asked as he tended to my right ankle, wrapping ice on it. He gave me a quick glance but focused on what he was doing. I shuffled on the couch and adjusted the calves that were propped on his lap. _"It's a hard process."_

Bruce looked at me and waited for a continuation. I breathed in deeply and place my jaw on my hand, "Accepting people into your life, a new parent... it takes a very long time."

 

**_11:54 pm_ **

I got a package 'from Bruce' that was really from the kids. It was already a terrifying present as it was, I was thinking it was a lovey-dovey R rated gift Bruce gave to embarrass me, but became twice that when it burst open the moment I pulled the ribbon off. It was jack in the box that would only work once snd on the inside it indicated the real senders.  _The Kids._

I nearly had a heart attack at work when I opened it, but you know what, at least my co-workers and I got a good laugh from it after.

I decided not to tell Bruce about it, but being the man he was, with a bullshit detector the size of Russia, he knew about it somehow and apologized for it the moment we got on our usual lunch break date.

 

 

**_April 5 || 8:07 am_ **

I was certain the kids really did hate me this time. They had given me chocolates as a peace offering and little ol' gulliable me took it without hesitation and chomped a hearty amount in front of them. It took a while but when I got home, I ended up coming down with something, something bad. What was it?

One word.

Four syllables.

_Di-ar-rhe-a._

 

 

**_April 12 || 10:29 pm_ **

After a week of suffering, and frequent visits from Bruce, he swung by my house on this particular day with an esspecially apologetic look and a bunch of letters of apology from his kids. He told me he read them to see if they were honest (enough) before he gave them so no more danger would arrive at my doorstep. I thanked him and asked him to stay over but he declined, pointing out he was busy making his children suffer.

I was about to protest, but he kissed me and ran off without another word.

 

 

**_April 13 || 4:12 am_ **

I cried when I read their letters. It put a glint of hope in me that maybe they were really just having a hard time adjusting and being around me.

I decided I'd be the one to change. I just needed more patience, that's all.

 

 

**_April 18 || 7:08 am_ **

I cooked and had breakfast in their house. It went well until they found out I cooked and they all decided to leave after abruptly, amdist it all. Alfred said I shouldn't try so hard with them because even if I didn't, they'd still stubbornly think of me negatively.

"But why?"

"They think they'll lose their father to you, miss."

 

 

**_April 23 || 5:44 pm._ **

I tried to make it clear I wasn't stealing Bruce from them by orchestrating a dinner with them without Bruce, but nobody showed up. Alfred gave me a sad face and became my knight in shining armor. He explained because they didn't have to (because Bruce wasn't there) go to dinner, they one by one snuck out on him. And he and I ended up watching The Sound Of Music at the end of the night.

Hey, I'm not complaining. Also, I have discovered Alfred makes _amazing_ popcorn. Score!

 

 

**_April 25 || 9:16 am_ **

All this _getting-me-soaked-and/or-dirty_ pranks were getting old and I didn't particularly enjoy the fact I still had to go to work after they dunked ice cold water on me. And sure, yeah, Bruce did his thing, I told him not to get too angry, Alfred saved the day, but... how long are we going to do this?

 

 

**_April 28 || 11:01 am_ **

My world's crashing down and all of a sudden... I just felt in my bones I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned to my shirt and shriek a pained and mortifed sound. If the kids crowded around me were reacting audibly, I couldn't hear them over the sheer horror I heard in my voice.

It didn't matter now.

_How long are we going to do this?_ That question replayed over and over in my head until a part of me answered. _This is the final straw._

Tears welled in my eyes and I quickly peeled my sweater off, running to the sink to wash it down. I panted and repeatedly spoke frantically, _"No, no, no, no,"_ and a million times more. "Please, please, _please_ wash off!"

It didn't. It was red with paint; my creamy white sweater would no longer be. I stiffled sobs as I scrubbed the fabric together, wishing with all my might I could fix this. I just seemed to have made it worse. 

I knew something felt wrong when their hot stares were glued on me as I opened the closet door to grab a DVD for them. _Idiot, if you had been more careful this wouldn't have happened._ I couldn't stop my frantic action even though there was no progess in it. I looked away and looked back only to feel more tears run down my face. "Alfred! Alfred!" I called through my actions.

He came running in with Bruce who looked absolutely worried. "Wh-- _I am going to kill them,"_  he clenched his jaw tightly at the sight of me. 

I saw the look on his face, how he was thinking of all the ways I could've gotten covered in red in this split second and surely all the ways to disipline just who did this to me  

As Alfred came up beside me, Bruce turned about and ran off to do _goodness-knows-what_ to his kids. "Can you fix this?" I whispered with a shudder, pulling the drenched sweater up from the running water in the sink. He looked at me then to the item in my hands, checking the fabric and sighing. "Miss, there is only ever so much I can do... I cannot fix this. The cold water your used has set everything and--" but he didn't get to finish because I suddenly feel to my knees and broke down in tears.

Alfred hurridly closed the faucet and dropped down next to me, to both console and to get me back on my feet. I refused.

"Miss, please. We must get you cleaned."

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER!?" I shouted, immediately feeling guilt wash over me as I saw the look upon the old man's face. I shuddered once again and screwed my eyes shut in regret. "Sor-I... _I'm sorry_ , I just..."

"It's quite alright." he gave a smile and held his hand out, pulling me up. "Now let's get all this paint off you."

"N-Alfred. _No._ I-I can't..." I turned to him and then fished my sweater from the sink, shaking the man's grip off me. I wrung it tightly then turned back to Alfred. "I can't."

He looked at me and slowly knit his brows, knowing but denying in him the meaning of the words I spoke.

I hitched out a sigh and cracked out, _"I can't do this anymore, Alfred."_

"Miss," he spoke in a soft voice.

I blinked and looked away, feeling hot tears burn my cheeks. "I... it's just that this sweater..." I felt my throat tighten by even just mentioning it. I gulped and nodded furiously in disapproval. _"I'm sorry."_ I opted, not able to give any explanation and simply shot off for the door.

 

The Gotham gloom whipped all around me as I sped down the streets on foot. I felt an haze form around me, as if there was a rain cloud making my chest feel hollow and my eyes give out all the water in my body. I know what you're going to say, but truly, that sweater of mine is far more important than most things in my life.

It was my mothers, her favorite. She gave it to me right before she died.

 

_**11:34 am** _

He called my name. He called it one, two, three times from inside his car before pulling over and running out to me. He called me again and caught my arms from behind, forcing me to turn and face him in all my red painted self's glory. He looked down at me with such soft eyes, I couldn't help but shudder out in more tears.

"I'm so sorry." he muttered softly, attempting to pull me closer. I didn't let him and pushed him abruptly away from him, my hands on his chest, savoring this feeling I would soon have to forget. I pulled away and looked down. "Stop it, Bruce. Don't follow me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

I turned back to him, seeing a blurred silhouette through my tears. It cleared when a heavy drop of water rushed straight down to the surface beneath from my eyes. I sighed heavily and nodded in disagreement, "I can't do this anymore."

His face tightened for a fraction of a second, but he brushed it off and pursed his lips in denial, still going through with pulling me close to him. "It'll pass, sweetheart" he spoke in a coo, trying to hush me down.

I let out a pained sound and caught his wrist, throwing it away from me. "I can't be with you anymore." I raised my voice and heaved heavily.

His face dropped and my eyes screwed shut.

I could only hear the pulsing of my body and the ragged breaths I'd been taking. I walked back and bit my lower lip in hopes I wouldn't give out anymore pathetic sound. I failed when he stepped back closer to me. "You don't mean that. You're upset and--" "Yes I'm upset, but I'm not crying because of it, I'm crying because.... because I love you so much and it hurts that I have to do this."

"You don't have to do anything."

I chuckled bitterly, "Bruce. We both have to wake up."

"I can... I can send them off to boarding school."

I laughed at him through my tears and smiled a sad one. "No you can't, _you wouldn't. Ever._ You love them too much for that and... _I wouldn't let you,_ you know I wouldn't let you."

Bruce clenched his jaw and sighed, "They're kids."

"I know they're kids, but I'm also only human. They're a part of you and I love every part of you. But no matter how much I show this love I feel, they too subbornly cast it aside and gang up on me."

"What about your plan, about being patient and..." he turned to his feet and found he could no longer continue. When he looked back at me, I turned to my feet as well, sparing a glance the sweater I was cradling in my hands. "You remember this?"

He hummed simply, and looked at the object

"Then you _know_ why."

He huffed slowly and gazed back into my eyes. "Please..."

"..."

"At least... let me take you home."

"Bruce-"  _"It's going to rain."_

I gave him a weak smile. "Don't you remember, I love the rain?" 

With that I turned about and walked away. As I walked, I remembered this seemed to be like the day we met. I walked away from him too. So just as before, I look back for one last time... but now, he was still there.

 

 

**_May 2 || 7:56 pm_ **

"NO DON'T-" Dick tried to warn but all too late as Bruce then sat on the chair he was not supposed to (deliberately).

"That wasn't for you." he spoke to his nonchalant father. He eyed his siblings for not preventing him from sitting on the chair full of whipped cream that would also trigger chocolate to gush down from the ceiling. An expensive prank, yes, but it was supposed to be _sweeter_ than most; Jason's words not mine.

More importantly, this prank marked the three month anniversary of the two _love birds._ It was supposed to be their last prank, the kind of wrap up as they would finally let the woman have a chance. The siblings thought they'd lasted long enough, maybe, just _maybe_ she wasn't a worm.

"We're sorry, father." Damian spoke.

Bruce was in all ways unable to care less than he did and only started eating his dinner though it had splashes of chocolate. He didn't even bother to wipe his face and allowed all the sticky liquid to drip around him.

Tim clenched his jaw and shuffled in his seat, "I'll make sure they don't do this later when she--" "That won't be a problem. She's on a business trip in Europe for an art expo." They all cocked their heads. _Then why were they all dressed up for dinner?_

Bruce saw hummed knowingly, "Can't I have a nice dinner with my kids?"

All of a sudden, Alfred walked in and scoffed at the sight of his master. He ungraciously dropped the tray of food on the table, surprising everyone but Bruce who merely continued on eating. Alfred raised a brow at the mess on the floor and snapped away. As he walked off, he called out angrily, "I am _not_ cleaning that up."

 

**_May 13 || 6:24 pm_ **

It was Stephanie who found out first this time why Bruce had shifted his behavoir. Just like when Bruce had first dated his girlfriend, he acted differently, but now he was simply distant, he worked more, got excessively annoyed at all their bad jokes, had a shorter temper, and was focused more on Batman than Bruce Wayne.

"I'm telling you, something is up with your dad and his girlfriend."

"She's in France. I checked. He's just moping because he's needy or something." Jason snorted, getting a punch from Dick. Jason scoffed and shrugged, earning him another beating. "Tim and Damian aren't here pea brain."

Dick growled and violently mashed on the buttons on the controler, ending Jason's life, in the game they had been playing, that is. Dick howled in victory and Jason gave out annoyed sounds.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She sighed, "If you morons don't believe me, I'll get to the bottom of this myself." she spat out, storming away to find some evidence.

 

 

**_May 27 || 1:00 am_ **

It took two weeks, a full fourteen days, but she did it; she found solid evidence not even the Batman himself could deny.

Besides the pictures she found that she could also use for blackmail, the photos of her with another man, she also had a voice recording of her saying the words: _"Bruce and I aren't together anymore"_ to someone she had a conversation with.

Upon hearing those words, Dick and Damian who had been grumpy because of their rude awakening, barely even flinched though they did seem a little unsettled by it, but only a little.

"I FRINKIN TOLD YOU THERE WAS SOMETHING UP!" Stephanie shouted, wiping away the rain water driping from her hair away, causing Dick to flinch at the piercing sound she made. He grabbed the closest object to him, which thankfully was only a firm pillow and threw it square on her face, causing her head to jolt back as she grunt.

Tim, on the other hand, who had been wide awake because he was catching up on some TV shows online, was freaking out because he had only just gotten himself used to the fact their dad was in a relationship. 

Jason wanted to freak out too, he too was catching up on some pre-recorded soap operas, but Damian, who he decided had been groaning out some demon summoning chant, had leaned up against his shoulder and caught some z's, uncaring if Jason minded. Jason gave a face but let him sleep, knowing he'd go full on demon if he didn't get some of his needed sleep. And, for the record, not that he'd admit it, _Jason didn't mind._

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY?" Tim shrieked.

Dick snapped his head to him and glared through eyes half closed, "I will kill you. I will _actually_ kill you."

Stephanie huffed, shrugged and gave a disgusted face at them before showing picutures, "She got tired of him."

"Okay." Dick spoke blinking slowly, pushing her photos away.

Stephanie cocked her head, _"O K A Y ?"_

Dick sighed and scooped up the knocked out Damian by Jason's side, "It's too early to be appalled." He walked off with Damian over his shoulder.

 

**_9:58 am_ **

For the record, Dick was appalled. The moment he got recharged, he did his own research. And what he found made his heart sink with guilt.

That's when he realized Stephanie was right, Bruce was different; he was darker, more distant, sadder. He was broken.

And so Dick called a meeting and showed the footage he found on Oak street on a gloomy afternoon. The kids frowned in various degrees, but felt all the same their insides get nipped away in heavy regret. Stephanie blurted out, face masked in defense and guilt, "What the hell's so special about a sweater?"

"It was her mother's, the last thing she gave her before she got burglared and stabbed to death." A voiced boomed out, followed by a man marching in with hands on his hips. 

Bruce clenched his jaw, holding back the sadness of his eyes with anger. "My _gold-digger-of-a-girlfriend's---"_ he stoppes himself, _"---ex girlfriend's_  mother was a nurse and she was taken to one of her night shifts. Her mother took her to a diner for late dinner. She left her inside the diner, needing to buy something across the street. She left the sweater with her knowing she liked it and that she was cold. She sat by the window and watched as her mother crossed the street. Instantaneously, a man came up to her, pointed a knife, grabbed her bag and stabbed her repeatedly. She witnessed it all. Though the hospital her mother worked at was a block away, she didn't make it. She was too frozen to do anything. Her mother bled out."

Bruce gave a dry chuckle, "Sound familiar?" 

He turned away but stopped himself, needing to continue. "She never had a dad so when she lost her mother, she went into foster care. She was six when it happened. She liked to paint, and one day a man who enjoyed the same thing decided to adopt her. After two birthdays spent in an orphanage, she finally had a family to spend her eleventh with. The man who adpoted her gave her everything she pointed at, but the woman he was married to was much firmer than he was and denied most of the over-the-top gifts the man would buy her and forced her to eat her vegetables. She resented being adopted, the idea of having another family, another mother. She was silent most of the time and was extremely passive, but she came around eventually, because she realized they weren't replacements, they showed her they couldn't replace what she had, but be something present and here for her."

He gave a sour expression as he wiped his face and snapped his head away, "But then again, I just talk too much. This was always about a sweater right?"

 

 

**_May 30 || 12:06 pm_ **

I smiled and waved goodbye to my new co-worker with a funny name, Tommy Love. He was from England and would be staying at our museum until our new annex is completed. Before walking off with Sally, another one of my co-workers and my closest friend, we waited for the streetlight and crossed the street. Sally pulled away from me when she recieved a call from her mother. 

With both of us knowing how long the call would take, she gave me a look and waved me away with a chuckle, signaling I should go off first. I nodded and went my way.

I walked back to the museum taking the faster but busier route. I marched through the sidewalk and brushed shoulders with street walkers.

Then here it was again, the tell-tale crash into a frim surface, back ever so foolishly into the arms of a man with a face all soft and loving. The corner of his lips quirked up as his hand caught either of my shoulders. He hummed, "Bad habit?"

I froze and slowly shrugged away a without saying a word.

I heard my name get called out all of a sudden, and I turned around, seeing it was Sally, "Love's looking for you." I turned to her and flashed a quick look, knowing she deliberately structured her sentence like that.

My friend pulled me close to her and pointed to a distance. From the corner of my eye, I could tell she was looking at the man behind me.

Tommy jogged over with a pant and a smile, "You left yout scarf, _again."_ He raised the sheer fabric and then placed it around my neck. "You know, as much as I love being your knight in shining armour, it's quite tiring." he joked with a million dollar smile.

I gave him a soft smiled and nodded, "You didn't have to run through traffic just to give this to me."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be as romantic now, would it?" He then turned to Sally and I and held out his arm, "Shall we then, ladies?" 

Both of us chuckled and linked arms with him, walking off.

As we went our way, I caught a look of the face of the man frozen in his place. We walked passed him without a word.

 

**_11:52 am_ **

Bruce fell asleep on the bar, on display for the whole manor to see. Instead of getting drunk, it seems like drinking two bottles of liquer just made him sleepy, very sleepy.

That's when the kids decided: "We _have_ to fix this." It was Jason that muttered that statement. They all nodded and replied in unison, "Agreed."

 

 

**_May 31 || 8:46 am_ **

"Please hear us out." Damian spoke softly, pleading with his eyes, begging with his expression.

I opened my front door wider and nodded in disapproval, "What are you kids doing here? Does Bruce know? Get inside, I'll call him."

"No, don't!" they said all at once.

I flinched at their tone and knit my brows. "Please, just hear us out," Tim spoke the same manner Damian had before him. I observed their faces, knit my brows and felt anxiety wash all over me, and yet... I nodded and let them in.

 

"We're sorry." the four boys and one girl spoke with heads to the floor.

It hurt to see them like this, and yet I can't tell you exactly why. Was it because I was angry at them? Or was it because I didn't want to forgive them? Or was it because I had been waiting for an apology? Or was it just because I missed them? Strangely, but not strange enough, I felt a part of myself answer it was the latter.

"Please. I know we did some damage on your relationship with Bruce, on you... but we realized, too long, too late, that you make him happy. I'm so sorry we did this too you, that I conspired to hurt you." Dick started. "You make our old man... feel young. I don't think he's ever felt _young."_ he spoke with a chuckle at the end of his words.

"He was different when he was with you, a good different." Stephanie peeped up, unable to meet me in the eyes. "And he's different without you too, a bad, horrible, miserable different." she added, finally looking at me. "I'm sorry I was so terrible... I just-- he looks out for me, takes care of me, _of all of us,_ even if he can be so... so-- _well,_ Bruce Wayne, and I just... I thought I was doing the same for him. I'm... not used to not being the only girl in his life, I guess."

"And our pranks were over the top. I mean, even for me. I should know where the lines end, and pretending to be allegric to nuts was not cool." Jason rasped out and stuffed his hands in his pockets, tuning away from me. "I'm sorry I prank too well and ended up... doing damage." He wiped his nose with his thumb, "And yes, for the record, your cookies taste amazing."

"I bought you a new dress." Tim said, walking close to me, extending hisnhand out, waiting for me to get the bag. He didn't look at me when he did so, and yet when I opened my mouth to protest he knew to stop me. "Please take it. I used my saved allowance and bought this myself. I don't want to take it back and deal with another round of women telling me how cute I am for buying such a sweet and thoughtful present for my mom." His cheeks burned and I chuckled softly, taking the bag from him. "I'm sorry for ruining your dresses. I won't do it again, nor will anyone for that matter."

It was only when I covered my mouth that I had realized I was crying, buckets, rivers, waterfalls at that. I smiled through my tears, feeling my body grow warm with all their words.

But what really tor on my heart strings was when Damian walked towards me and caught my hand in both of his. "I'm sorry for being so cruel and difficult. For lying and worrying you and for making the rift you have with father. I'm sorry for judging you so harshly, for not giving you a chance." He then pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to me, "And I'm so sorry we made you cry."

 

**_9:06 am_ **

Bruce felt like he was losing his mind. The papers he had just finished reviewing disappeared into thin air, he knocked over his cup and his coffee fell and spilled all floor, his phome had been ringing nonstop but he had not a _fucking_ clue where he put it, Alfred was out running some errands, and his kids were out doing what the fuck does he know. 

What's worse was that he knew he was like this because he saw her with some wanna be knight in shining armor. He looked him up, Thomas Emanuel Love-Hardow his birthname, Tommy Love, he goes by. Born in Hammersmith, graduated in Oxford, accomplished writer, painter, sculptor, knight in damn shining armor, actual knight, _CBE_ , and he was single.

He'd lying if he said he wasn't a good replacement.

When the front door opened and the sound of familiar chattering filled his ears, his face fell in anger, jaw tightened into determination, and he marched all the way to the foyer. He was about ready to whip them into shape after leaving without his permission. Sucks for them that they'd get extra heat for it because of his stress.

But what he saw before him silenced all the scolding he had mentally prepared. Actually, what was he supposed to say?

 

I looked at him and felt the rest didn't matter. By instinct, I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He caught me and sealed me against his chest, my legs locking on his waist. I caught his face in my hands and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. I felt the brush of his stubble against my skin, I tasted the salt from the tears I could not hold back and the bitter coffee he never bothered to add anything to on his lips. Our lips danced together, finding the familiarity that was longed for.

I breathlessly pulled away, lips quivering as I softly admitted, "I missed you so much."

Bruce huffed out a chuckle, "You couldn't fathom how much I missed you."

"Ooo okay, I mean, I get it, _sweet, cliché movie moment and all,_ but keep it PG. Think of the kids." Dick groaned, pushing his younger disgusted looking brothers away. Jason snickered and walked away with the rest, "You're welcome, dad."

Bruce' face darkened, "If you kids think for even a second that--" I kissed him again, instantly shutting him up. I laughed softly at him when I pulled away. "You're kids... they're something else."

The man blinked slowly at me and nodded, "I know."

I smiled and sniffled, "But I love them." I turned to where they disappeared of to and caught sight of Stephanie who gave me a thumbs up.

_"I love you."_

I snapped my head to him, feeling my jaw slacken. "I didn't get to tell you that before, it was always just you... but I do, I love you. Please don't leave."

I bit my lip in the hope to hold back tears and nodded furiously in disagreement, "I won't, I'm right here." I gave him another kiss, "I love you."

Bruce smiled and nodded, "I love you."

 

The front door opened and Alfred walked in, arms wrapped around paper bags, key loosely in hand. He quirked his brows up high when he saw the two entwined they were in front of him. He sighed lowly at first then chuckled, "Good to know the children are listening."


End file.
